


Black Sea

by carriejack03



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Post-Canon, Ryouma's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Sometimes Ryouma's bloodlust resurfaces...





	Black Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Steam sales I was able to buy both Kyoto Winds and Edo Blossoms and I can't stop playing them!  
> I've fallen in love with Ryouma and now him and Harada are my favourites!  
> I have actually played the PSP game so playing this again felt so good, especially seeing all the differences! I couldn't stop myself from writing this even if this fandom is basically dead lol

It took Chizuru a while to get used to the sea life. Ryouma was an enthusiastic kid who explained everything even when no one asked him, but she loved the spark of excitement he had in his eyes when he talked about boats and black ships, even she was starting to understand a little about them thanks to him.

However, there were some nights were the bloodlust would resurface forcing him to stay in their cabin, clutching his throat with a pained expression. No matter how much time he spent in the sun or how  _ human _ he looked, Ryouma was a fury, and they couldn’t forget that.

“Ryouma…” Chizuru called him, her fingers tracing invisible lines on his scalp, observing how her skin disappeared under that white hair. He was clutching her shirt, his head hiding in her chest, not wanting her to look at him when he was like this.

“I-I’m fine… j-just a little…” Ryouma said between clenched teeth, trying to sound carefree but it was obvious he was suffering.

Chizuru sighed, she lifted her fingers and unbuttoned her shirt, showing him her collarbone. Ryouma’s breath hitched and it wasn’t because he saw her bare skin, but because he knew what was going to come and the fury inside of him was very pleased by that.

“Drink my blood… please…” Chizuru whispered, taking the small knife she used to cut open the letters and pressed it against her collarbone. “You know I can heal easily…”

Ryouma looked like he wanted to say something, but his red eyes were fixed on her wound and the drops of blood that were dropping down her fair skin, until they reached her breasts.

Taken over by his bloodlust, Ryouma pressed his lips over her collarbone, sucking the blood with fervour. His movements were so sudden that Chizuru was forced to lay on the bed, with Ryouma pressing his groin against her legs, not allowing her to stand up.

She petted his hair like he was a puppy -  _  her _ puppy - and waited until Ryouma was satisfied. The feeling of his lips on her sent shivers down her spine, but she knew that her partner needed this to survive, to not lose himself when he saw blood.

“Why don’t you ever ask for blood? I would give it to you if only you asked…” She sighed, she was a Demon, this was nothing for her, it was the only thing she could do for the man she loved.

Ryouma pulled back, licking his lips from the blood that stained them and looked down at her as his hair and eyes returned to their normal colours. His expression was serious, but the hand he had placed on hers was really warm and comforting.

“I don’t want the woman I love to cut herself every time I become like… this” Ryouma sighed, leaning forward to press his face in the crook of her neck. Chizuru didn’t say anything, they had this conversation a ton of times already and she didn’t want to fight, she just waited for him to snap out his own hole of pity and misery.

She expected him to say sorry or anything else, instead his lips pressed on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses there until he found a good spot to start sucking.

“H-Hey… you’ll leave marks!” Chizuru said but she wasn’t trying to push him away. Though she knew that those marks wouldn’t last long thanks to her Demon powers.

“Good…” Ryouma grumbled under his breath. “Everyone should know you are mine…” She liked when he sounded this possessive with her, he was always a flirt but when it came to her, he knew what to do to make her stay at his side.

When Ryouma was satisfied, he unbuttoned her shirt a little more so that her breasts were exposed. Chizuru blushed brightly at that, even after years, she still wasn’t used to him doing that without any problems and a small moan escaped her lips. Other than the lust he had for her blood, he was also very hungry for her body.

Ryouma hummed, a grin stretching on his lips as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently and using his tongue to roll her hard nub in his mouth. He looked happy there, his hands were rubbing her sides as he did as he pleased, biting and sucking her breasts until bruises were covering all of her skin.

“That’s better” Ryouma chuckled, ignoring the fact that his marks were already fading away.

Chizuru looked up at him, her cheeks were still red and she had tried to suppress her moans while he did wonders with his tongue.

“Satisfied?” Chizuru whimpered, finally being able to sit up and buttoned her shirt up again. Her short hair fell in front of her face and Ryouma took the chance to push it behind her ear.

“Very much so.” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed their lips together in a small kiss.

Chizuru could still taste her blood in his mouth, but it didn’t disturb her. She took his face between her hands, pressing their bodies closer. She wasn’t in the mood to continue tonight and Ryouma understood that, keeping his mouth against hers.

“Chizuru… I was thinking about settling down…” Ryouma whispered against her lips.

Chizuru blinked and looked at him surprised. “W-What? Not that I’m against it… but I thought it was your life… living in the sea.”

Ryouma hummed in response, taking her into his lap. “Yeah but… After all these years in the sea… I’ve started to want a relaxing life… and I’ve made enough money so…” He trailed off, he looked embarrassed too, but he was happy.

“A-Also…” Ryouma continued without looking at her. “I wouldn’t mind us being three instead of two…” He said that in such a soft voice that Chizuru was barely able to hear it but when she understood the meaning, even the tips of her ears became red.

“O-Oh…” She said suddenly being at loss of words.

Ryouma took that as a rejection and he looked down like a kicked puppy. “You don’t want to?”

Chizuru shook her head. “N-No, it’s not like that” I was just… surprised but…” She hid her face against his neck. “I wouldn’t mind that either…”

Ryouma’s smirk split his face and he hugged her closer, laughing and cheering. “It’s decided then!”

He sounded so excited and his voice was definitely too loud since it was night, but for once, Chizuru didn’t want to scold him. After all, she shared his happiness too.

**Author's Note:**

> @carriejack03 on twitter and tumblr


End file.
